Mystique Fan's a Series of Unfortunate Events
by xxWalkingDisasterxx
Summary: Amanda is bored one day, and everyone knows that when Amanda is bored, everyone should run...so, the avid Lemony Snicket fan decides to entertain herself using the Bad Beginning, her XFriends, and the Danger Room! What a bad mix...


**The Bad Beginning**

Amanda, AKA Disaster, was completely bored. Her best friend in the whole Mansion, Anthony AKA Nightmare, was gone on vacation. But, her evil mind could work without him. And so it did…

Kurt walked into the living room to find Amanda reading The End, the last book in the Series of Unfortunate Events while lying upside down on the couch.

"How's the book?" Kurt asked her.

"It's 'meh'." Amanda replied, putting the book down.

"Vhat do you mean, 'meh'?" Kurt asked, sitting down beside her.

"I want another movie of them." Amanda said as she pulled herself up.

"Vell, that's not going to happen, the actors are too old now. You might as vell make your own movie." Kurt laughed.

Amanda instantly stared at him. Her creepy, "I've Got An Evil Idea" stare.

"…Vhat?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Come with me…" Amanda whispered. Kurt didn't move. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." She grabbed Kurt by his tail and dragged him away.

"Mother…" Kurt whimpered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Rogue asked, not believing what she'd just heard.

"You heard me right." Amanda replied.

"And what makes you think we'll do this?" Magneto asked, surprised he'd actually been fooled into coming.

"If you don't, I'll blow up stuff. And you won't want that." Amanda snickered.

Nearly every mutant in Bayville knew of Amanda's destructive powers, and no one dared try to defy her when she threatened them with it.

"Here's the script…" Amanda passed out a whole bunch of copies of a script to the huge cast of mutants present.

"WHAT?!" Mystique cried.

"No way. No can do. Not in this life!" Rogue yelled.

Amanda's smile disappeared, and Rogue winced as she heard an explosion from upstairs. "I hope you weren't going to miss your American Idiot CD." Amanda said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Rogue cried, and tried to tackle Amanda, but was held back by Kitty and Kurt.

"Just go along with it." Amanda said. Rogue walked away, muttering under her breath. The Danger Room was set, and the setting was ready.

"Annnnnnndd…. ACTION!" Amanda cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camera moves up to a silhouette of Amanda working on a computer…

"Dear viewer…the movie you are about to watch is extremely unpleasant. You all know the rest, so I'm not going to finish this part!" Amanda said from her silhouetted position.

"How did she con us into doing this?" Kurt whispered from offscreen. Suddenly, a box that appeared out of nowhere hit him. That shut him up.

"Where was I…oh yes. This is a story about the three Darkholme children. There was Rogue, the eldest." The camera zooms in to see a very P.O'ed looking Rogue sitting on a beach…in her outfit from season 1.

"Why isn't she in costume???" Amanda hissed.

"We couldn't get her to!" Jamie, her apprentice, replied. Amanda twitched slightly, then continued.

"Rogue loved to invent things, and always tied up her shoulder length hair to keep it out of her eyes, so it was easier to think." Amanda continued.

"Ah'll invent a way to kick you're a-" Rogue began, but the scene quickly switched to Kurt, who was sitting in a library.

"Kurt, the middle Darkholme child, loved to read books, and spent much of his time filling up his head with their contents."

Kurt looked around him. "Vow, I never realized my mother vas such a bookworm…"

"…_read_." Amanda hissed, and a book that appeared out of the air, hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow…" Kurt flinched, and picked up a book and began reading.

"Wait…who's going to play Sunny?" Mystique asked. "Oh, you'll see…go get him, Jamie." Amanda said mischievously. Jamie nodded, and ran off. Ten minutes later, he came back with, what do you know, Graydon Creed in his many clones' grasp.

"LET ME GO YOU DIRTY MUTANTS!!!" Graydon screamed at the top of his lungs. He saw Mystique, Rogue, and Kurt. "MY MUTANT FAMILY IS HERE?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU EVIL FREAKS OF NATURE KIDNAPPING ME?!"

Mystique, Kurt, and Rogue looked on, dumbfounded. "You're kidding me." Mystique whispered.

"There's one more thing…" Amanda said, and Serene from Todd Fan's stories walked in. She instantly turned Graydon into a baby and then walked away.

"Ya'll're frigging kidding me." Rogue stated quietly.

"Nope!" Amanda smiled, picking up the now-babified Graydon. "The even better thing is that now he can't talk! Only with subtitles, and no one ever reads subtitles!"

Everyone gave Amanda the look that obviously said they were considering whether or not she was insane.

"Keep going!" Amanda shouted. There was a lot of grumbling, but they kept going.

"And everything Kurt read, he remembered…

Finally, there was Graydon, the youngest. Graydon liked to bite things-"

"Tell me about it." Mystique murmured to herself.

"-With his four sharp teeth." Amanda finished.

We see Graydon being forced to gnaw on a table. He says something in baby language, and instantly, the words "I'LL KILL YOU ALL." Appeared along the bottom of the screen.

"…" Amanda was silent for once. Amanda soon regained her voice and continued with the story.

"One day, the three Darkholme children went to Briny Beach, like they always did on cloudy days. But today was different. As the children were doing three different things, like inventing a rock skipper-" We cut to Rogue, who…isn't creating a rock skipper.

Boom! A rock near Rogue exploded, and Rogue quickly tied her hair up.

"That's better." Amanda smiled. We turn to Kurt. "-Reading-" We cut to Kurt, who actually was reading…with his tail. "-and biting." We cut lastly to Graydon, who is drawing blueprints in the sand of weapons. Amanda gave him a hard glare, and he instantly began biting a stick.

"EW." Said the subtitles. Suddenly, there was a figure coming through the fog. "Gack!" Graydon said, which meant in subtitles, "LOOK AT THAT FAT GUY WHO'S COMING FOR US."

As the figure came up to them, the elder Darkholmes recognized him.

"Professor, you put on some veight." Kurt laughed as a pretty round Professor Xavier rolled up to them. Rogue was nearly on the ground, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Even Graydon laughed.

"This is the LAST time I let Amanda do something…" Professor X mumbled. "Children…I'm afraid I have to inform you of an extremely unfortunate event…your parents have perished in a fire that destroyed your entire home." Rogue and Kurt actually acted surprised, while Graydon celebrated.

Offscreen, Mystique stood with her mouth open. Wolveirne, who was standing behind her, cheered. "FINALLY! MYSTIQUE'S DEAD!" He cried. Mystique punched him in the stomach and gave him a ahrd glare.

"You kill me? Why would you do that? I didn't even make any appearances!" Mystique stammered.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Amanda said. "KEEP GOING!"

"Y-Ya'll're kidding…right?" Rogue knew that there was no use in resisting anymore.

"No, I'm not." Professor X said bluntly. The Professor leads the three "children" to their home, which lies in ashes.

"This is where I lived? Nice!" Mystique said offscreen.

After searching through the mansion for a while, they piled into what seemed to be the Professor's car.

"Vhere are we going now?" Kurt asked.

"You're going to live with your dear Count Erik." The Professor stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is a new spinoff story….its based on a character from a story I had done but now it screwed up so it'll be uploaded soon…meanwhile, try to make sense of this! Ill basically give you a short bio right now

Amanda has the ability to create things out of thin air, and the ability to blow things up psioically and physically. She's basically an insane girlwhos…insane. ENjoy!


End file.
